Wonderland
by Chione of the Nile
Summary: Alanna sighed, leaning into his touch Jon was right, they belonged together. The missing scene from Alanna's 17th birthday. Rated for a reason, aka sex. PLEASE R&R!


_**Wonderland**_

* * *

**Rating** -_ Mature (rated for sex)_

**Author** -_ Chione_

**Pairing** -_ Alanna x Jonathan (her 17th birthday)_

**Music** - _Your Body is a Wonderland, John Mayer_

**Summary** - _Alanna sighed, leaning into his touch - Jon was right, they belonged together._

* * *

_Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile._

_Your body is a wonderland…_

* * *

He opened the door. His eyes were bright as he looked at her. Alanna swallowed. "I'm scared. Help me, please." 

Jonathan's voice was rough as he said, "I'm scared too. At least we can be scared together."

He reached up to cup the side of her face gently, caressing it with the pad of his thumb. Alanna sighed, leaning into his touch - Jon was right, they belonged together.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly, his face suddenly very close, reminding them both of the Drell Valley.

* * *

_He reached over to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Suddenly he was very close. Alanna discovered she was afraid to breathe. Carefully, almost timidly, Jonathan kissed her mouth. _

* * *

"Yes," Alanna said, closing her eyes as he closed his. Slowly, he came closer to her, and kissed her lips. This kiss was nothing like what they had shared in the garden, this was soft, careful, it was a kiss that held the promise that more was to come. 

They broke away at the same time, opening their eyes simultaneously; Jonathan leaned back to her, moving his other arm to encircle her slim waist. Alanna threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Do it again, please," she asked, looking up into his azure eyes. Jonathan's breath hitched as he leaned down to her, stopping a whisper away from her plump lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his pupils dilated.

"Yes," she breathed, pulling his head to hers. This kiss was passionate, unlike the previous one, bruising each of their lips with sheer force. Not breaking contact with her mouth, Jonathan pulled her backwards into his bedroom, pushing her up against a wall. Alanna retaliated by wrapping her legs around his trim waist, making him groan at the friction.

"Gods Alanna," he moaned, breaking contact with her mouth to nuzzle her neck.

"Don't stop," she begged, running her small hands through his lush black hair.

He laughed, and Alanna could feel it vibrating in his chest. "I won't," he assured her stumbling backward to fall onto his bed.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked her, ever the gentleman. Alanna nodded, not trusting her voice. She crawled up to the top of the bed, Jonathan's eyes following her every move. The laces on her tunic where undone, letting him see the tops of her unbound breasts. He felt the stirrings of arousal, and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He was surprised, even when he had been with Lady Delia; he had never felt like this so early. He was shocked to realize that he felt content, as though he wanted to prolong this moment forever, and burn it into his memory for eternity.

He followed her, taking her in his arms again, rubbing up and down her back. He brought his hands to the bottom of her tunic, looking in her eyes for silent permission. Alanna nodded her head minuscule, and he yanked it up over her head, burying his head in the crook of her neck again, loving the feel of her against him.

Alanna pulled his tunic over his head, and feeling cold at the sudden lack of contact; she pulled him to her again, running her hands down his muscular stomach to the tops of his breeches.

Jonathan sucked in a breath, gluing his moth to hers. He grabbed her bottom, pulling her against his straining arousal, smirking when he heard her breath hitch. "You like that?" He asked, trying to throw her off guard, and he was surprised by her reaction.

"Yes," she hissed, grabbing him through his now incredibly tight breeches.

"Alanna," he moaned, bucking against her hand. He shoved her back on the bed, trapping her in the cage of his strong arms. She looked into his eyes that were dark with desire, and she knew that hers most likely matched. Alanna caressed up and down his back, her nails scraping his heated skin lightly, enjoying the feel of him shuddered with delight. Jonathan's eyes raked up and down her lean body; her small waist, arched neck, pert nipples, and groaned once again, reaching down to slip out of his breeches. He pulled them off, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I think that someone's a little bit overdressed," he whispered once he was free of the garment.

She blushed, turning her head to the side. Jon looked at her with concern, and reached out to touch her cheek, saying softly, "You're sure, right?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking back at him. "Just…" She trailed off, and Jon nodded, smiling gently.

"I know." He reached down, caressing her stomach as she did. Alanna shivered at his touch, a new feeling uncoiling within her...

He watched her face carefully as her removed her breeches, looking for any sign that she wanted hem to stop – there were none. He pulled then off sensually, leaning down to kiss her lower stomach as he did so. He grinned against her skin when he heard her breath hitch once again. Gods he loved her.

_Wait,_ he though, stopping his progress momentarily, before resuming quickly before Alanna thought anything was wrong. _Did I just say that I loved her? _

His grinned widened as he threw her bottoms, loincloth included, to the side. _I love Alanna. _With a newfound gusto, he crawled back up to her mouth, kissing her sensually. He moved one hand to her left breast, flicking her nipple.

She groaned, biting her lip as she broke off the kiss. This was almost too much at a time. She was having sex with the most desirable bachelor, the heir to the throne, her best friend…and she was falling for him. Hard, and fast.

Alanna reached around her newfound lover, clutching at his back, loving the feel of the taunt muscles rippling under her hand. He moved the hand that wasn't occupied with her breast to dive between her legs.

Jonathan grinned against her mouth at her gasp, moving his hand up and down her nether lips, growing more painfully aroused then he thought was possible. She was so wet! He circled her with his thumb, groaning loudly when she bucked her hips against him in time with his hand. He plunged a finger inside her, eliciting a cry from her, and he added another, biting his lower lip tightly. Jonathan moved his hand to her other breast, wanting to give it the same attention he had given the other.

Alanna withered at the feelings Jonathan was creating within her. Goddess, the hand on her breast, the other between her legs…she had never felt this good, this sexy before. She was panting by now, the feelings becoming too much to bare.

Jon pulled his fingers from her body, wanting to cum inside her, and at the rate this was going, he needed to stop this now.

He moved his head from her shoulder, looking her in the eye. "Are you ready?" He asked, positioning himself at her entrance.

Alanna nodded, kissing his lips innocently.

That was all the permission he needed: he plunged into her up to the hilt, stopping there to allow her body to adjust to the new feelings. And anyways, he wasn't sure if he would be able to move without cumming.

"I'm alright," she told him softly, looking him in the eye. He nodded pulling out of her, before plunging back in, and out, and in. Gods above, this was killing him. To do this with someone you loved was so different then just having sex for the sake of having sex. He moaned loudly, stopping again, wanting to wait until she came. Satisfied that the immediate danger, he started moving again, the pressure building up again in his groin not thirty seconds later.

He need not worry though, he couldn't stop himself, and he didn't need to – Alanna came right there with him, shouting his name just as he shouted hers.

Jonathan panted, pulling her sweaty body to his. "Gods Alanna," he managed to get out.

She smiled shyly at him, licking her lips. "I could say the same about you."

Jon laughed, pulling her even closer, then he pulled the blanket over the both of them, making sure that Alanna was completely cover.

"See," he said, kissing her gently. "I told you we were meant to be."

* * *

**_A/N - That was my first smut! Please tell me what you thoughtm, and maybe I'll write more..._**

**_Chione_**


End file.
